Conventionally, a liquid crystal driver mounting method for mounting an electronic component to a board such as a liquid crystal panel via an anisotropic conductor has been available.
FIG. 12 is a reference drawing that shows stages of a conventional liquid crystal driver mounting method. The liquid crystal driver mounting stages include an ACF attachment stage in which a liquid crystal mounting device bonds a semiconductor component to an edge portion of a liquid crystal panel, a preliminary press bonding stage of aligning an electronic component such as a TCP with an electrode unit formed in the liquid crystal panel and temporarily pressure bonding the electrode unit, a full pressure bonding stage of fully pressure bonding the electronic component to the liquid crystal panel with higher pressure, and a PCB pressure bonding stage of pressure bonding a PCB to the other electrode side of the electronic component.
Also, for example, an outer lead bonding device is disclosed in which a series of operations of bonding a tape component including a semiconductor component to a liquid crystal panel and the like via an anisotropic conductor are fully automated (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-352442).
Further, as a method of attaching an ACF to an electronic component, an electronic component mounting device is disclosed including a plurality of mounting heads that hold and mount chips to a board, the mounting heads setting a pickup station that picks up the chips, and an attachment station for attaching an anisotropic conductor set in the pickup station (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-261214).